


The Offer

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of a red meteor rock incident.  Includes references to possible non-consensual sex, depending on how one interprets off-screen events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

## The Offer

by Ionah

* * *

* * *

Luthor Castle, 11:03 PM 

His hand shook as he poured himself a much-needed drink. The neck of the decanter clinked against the rim of his glass, repeatedly, until he finally gave up with a rough sigh. Lex plunked the decanter down on the desk in front of him and raised his half-filled glass to his mouth. The alcohol stung his busted lip and burned his raw throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the prickle behind his eyelids. He hadn't cried tonight, for any reason, and he wouldn't let something as insignificant as a swallow of scotch bring tears to his eyes. 

His window was open, and he could feel the smear of blood on his cheek drying in the cool night air. His bottom lip throbbed. He didn't have to touch it to know it was swollen to almost twice its normal size. 

Ignoring the memories that flashed through his mind, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 

* * *

Kent Farm, 11:03 PM 

Clark stumbled on the third step from the top. He landed with a hard thud, his upper body sprawled on the attic floor of the barn. For a moment, he thought about just staying like that, never moving. But he couldn't bring himself to give in like that, so he scrambled up the remaining stairs, and then pushed himself to his feet. 

He crossed to the window to stare out at the night sky. His hands gripped the sill with too much force and a chunk of wood broke off in his fist. He let it fall to the floor. 

The wetness on his face caught the breeze, and he realized for the first time that he was crying. 

He cursed the red rock that had turned him into someone he wasn't, then said a prayer for his parents. They would understand, but there wouldn't be anything they could do, except tell the truth. Only they wouldn't do that. That decision would be left up to him. And regardless, telling the truth wouldn't change what he'd done. 

The police would be coming for him soon. Surely. 

* * *

Luthor Castle, 2:34 AM 

Lex raised his head and looked blearily at the buzzing intercom. His head swam from the effects of too much alcohol and too little sleep. He fumbled for the switch. "Yes? Who is it?" 

"It's me. Please...let me in, Lex. I need to talk to you." Clark sounded hoarse, almost as if he'd been crying. Which might be the case if Clark had finally come down from the high he'd been riding earlier and had been having some serious regrets. 

"Are you here to apologize or explain?" 

"I'm sorry. Oh, God, you don't know how sorry I am, Lex. I never wanted to hurt you." 

"Not good enough," Lex said roughly. "Go home." He released the button, then changed his mind, and punched it back down. "I don't want a fucking apology. I want an explanation." 

"Just let me in. Please." 

Fuck if his finger didn't itch to press the button that would open the damned gate. Lex ran his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the haze he felt trapped in. His fingers bumped his lip and he winced. He couldn't deny that he wanted answers for Clark's earlier actions. 

But was it safe? 

He groaned, then shook his head. Of course it was safe. If it weren't, Clark wouldn't have bothered to ask to be let in, as he hadn't bothered to ask the last time. 

He jabbed at the small panel of buttons, letting the buzz of the release mechanism tell Clark what he wanted to hear. 

A few minutes later, Clark walked through the doorway. Lex felt his heart rate increase, and he fisted his left hand, fighting a surge of memories. The only distracting thought that came to mind was that he'd been wrong about red being Clark's color. With his red-rimmed eyes and reddened nose, he looked like shit. 

"You should have called the police," Clark said softly. "Told them what I did to you." 

Lex pushed himself back from his desk and lurched to his feet. "Why the fuck would I do that, Clark?" He scratched at his cheek where the dried blood was making his skin itch. A few red flakes landed on his pale pink dress shirt, and he brushed them off with a jerky movement of his hand. "Our first time together might not have gone quite the way I imagined, but I got what I wanted." 

Clark stood unmoving a few feet inside the room. His throat worked up and down, and it was clear to Lex that Clark was fighting off tears. His voice was thick with them when he spoke. "I deserve it. You never asked for what I did to you. You didn't want _that_. I know you didn't." 

Lex's mouth curved cynically. "You don't have any fucking idea what I wanted, Clark." 

Clark's soft gasp gave Lex a small measure of satisfaction. 

Lex continued, "I wanted you to trust me, but you never have. I wanted you to be my friend, and you are, when it suits you. I wanted you to want me, and it's obvious now that you do, even if takes a drug to get you to admit it." 

Clark took a step forward, but at Lex's flinch, he stopped. "No, that's not it, you don't understand." 

"Then explain it to me," Lex said harshly. "Everything. Because dammit, I deserve the truth! Not some fucking bullshit answer. You showed up here acting just like you did when Chloe and Pete were infected with that parasite. You came on to me, for God's sake, and when I showed the least concern for your behavior, you proceed to fuck me despite my admittedly feeble objections." Lex shoved his shaking hands into his trouser pockets. "I want some fucking answers, and I expect them to be the truth." 

"It wasn't me," Clark said. "I would never hurt you like that. I swear. I'm so sorry that I--" But his words hung in his throat and he couldn't finish. 

"So who the hell was it? Do you have some kind of fucking multiple personality disorder? Because I know it was your dick in my mouth and up my ass." Lex took a deep breath and moved forward, stopping just out of Clark's reach. "So tell me, Clark. This is your last chance. If you can't be honest with me now, after what you did, I don't want to have anything more to do with you." 

Clark swallowed hard, but he never took his gaze off Lex's face. "It's the rocks," he said. "The red meteor rocks. They make me--make me do things, things I wouldn't do normally." 

Lex stared impassively at Clark, who met his gaze head on. Either Clark was telling the truth, or he'd learned to lie better than Lex's father. And although his perception of Clark had been forever altered, he still couldn't bring himself to believe that the Clark he knew was capable of the actions of a few hours ago. 

"How?" he asked. 

Clark closed his eyes. "I don't know. Because... I'm different. I'm... alien." 

Lex twitched. "You're... alien? As in, _an_ alien?" 

Clark didn't answer, just turned his head away for the first time since beginning his confession. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet. 

"Well, hell. I've been fucked by an alien." 

Clark's head jerked up. "Don't say that!" 

"What? Can't handle the truth?" 

"I'm still me." 

"Ah, but we've already established that you weren't you when you fucked me. These technicalities are difficult for me to keep up with." 

"Lex, please..." 

"How the hell did you expect me to react? I'm having trouble deciding if you're just trying to fuck with me -- again -- or if you're actually telling the truth." 

"It's the truth," Clark said. "I'm an alien. I can't get around the red meteor rocks without turning into this... this dark, evil version of myself, someone who takes instead of asks, who thinks of no one but himself." 

"Sounds about like the shithead who was in here earlier tonight." 

Clark's startled gaze flew upward to meet Lex's. "How can you sound so unconcerned about it? I--He--" 

"Took what I would've given freely if the circumstances had been just a little different." Lex sighed. "Clark, it's late. Why don't you go on home?" 

"But--" 

"I'm tired. We can talk about all this later." 

"You don't believe me." 

"Actually, I do. But I need some time, okay? Tonight's been... an experience." 

Clark winced. "God, Lex, I _am_ sorry. For everything." 

Yeah, for everything, Lex thought. He took a deep breath, trying to center himself as he'd been taught in his anger management class. Although it wasn't exactly anger he felt at the moment, the technique did seem to help. "Go," he said, pointing to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow. Does that make you feel better?" 

Clark hesitated, then nodded before he turned and left. Lex watched Clark's back as he disappeared around the corner of the door. 

As soon as Clark was gone, Lex stumbled to the sofa on the far side of the room and almost fell on it. Fuck. Was he really supposed to believe Clark was an alien, strangely affected by red meteor rocks? Whether he should or not, though, he _did_ believe Clark. He believed without reservation that Clark was an alien. 

It explained so much, answered so many questions, and... it let him keep his vision of who Clark was, even after what had happened earlier than night. _Clark_ hadn't done anything to him, hadn't given him that condescending pat on the ass, hadn't told him he made a good fuck buddy. And most importantly, _Clark_ hadn't walked out on him afterwards, leaving him to deal with the aftermath alone. The _real_ Clark had come back, made a distinct effort to make things right even if things could never be right between them again. 

Lex leaned sideways, letting himself ease down on the sofa. He pulled his legs up onto the cushions and lay there in the silence. 

He'd wanted Clark. And now, he'd had him -- or Clark had had _him_ , to be exact. Had Clark wanted him? Was that why Clark had come to him when he was under the influence of the red meteor rock? 

Lex stared toward the fireplace. Clark could have gone to Lana, or Chloe, or any number of others. He hadn't been concerned with reciprocation. Yet he'd chosen Lex. Had it been a power play? Or had it been the fulfillment of a need? 

Lex preferred to think of it as the expression of a secret desire Clark had been hiding -- maybe even from himself. 

Tomorrow, Lex would have to decide how he wanted to deal with this. Tonight, he only wanted to forget. And remember. 

* * *

Kent Farm, 5:30 AM 

Clark heard his parents' alarm go off down the hall. He listened to the sounds of his father moving around, getting ready to face the day. Clark knew he wouldn't be expected to get up for another hour or so. Morning chores rarely took him long, even on Saturday. 

When he heard his dad walking down the hall, Clark climbed out of bed. He opened his door just as his father passed. 

"Dad?" 

Jonathan stopped, still buttoning his flannel shirt over his t-shirt. "What are you doing up so early, Son?" 

"I need to talk to you." 

Jonathan's hands halted on the last button. "Sounds serious." 

"There's a stash of red meteor rocks out by the old Billingsley pond. I... ran across them yesterday." 

"You stayed away from them, I hope." 

"I... I thought it was safe as long as I didn't touch any of them or pick one up. But... it was like... like I was craving just a touch, and the next thing I knew, I was holding one, and then..." 

Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned. "You picked up one of them?" 

"I put it in my jeans pocket." 

Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "So what happened? You didn't expose your powers to anyone, did you? And what happened to the meteor rock? You seem to be back to normal." 

"I'm fine now." Clark's hand tightened on the doorjamb. "I took my pants off for a shower and as soon as the meteor rock was out of contact with me, I realized what was going on." And that was when he'd comprehended what he'd just done to Lex. 

That moment of realization would be forever burned in his brain. It had been the most horrible moment of his life. 

He'd gone straight to the barn, to hide. To wait. 

"I want you to get rid of them," he said. "Just knowing they're there... I want them destroyed, but I can't do it. I'm..." Clark drew a deep breath. "I'm afraid of what they do to me. I don't want to get close to them again." 

Jonathan patted Clark's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Son. I'll take care of it." 

Clark felt a measure of relief knowing that the rocks wouldn't be there much longer. "And Dad? The one I had in my pocket is still in the bathroom, in the jeans I had on yesterday. You'll have to take care of that one for me too." 

"I'll get it now," Jonathan said, turning to go. 

Clark's hand on his arm stopped him. Clark relaxed his grip, knowing he was holding too tight. "I'm sorry," he said. He looked down at his bare feet before raising his gaze to meet his father's. "You might see some things you don't want to see, Dad." 

Jonathan gave him a curt nod. "When you're under the influence of those rocks, it's not you, Clark. Your mom and I understand that. But if there's anything you want to tell me..." 

"I really don't want talk about it, Dad." 

Clark watched from the doorway as his father walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. Clark vaguely recalled seeing a spatter of dried semen on the front of his jeans and a smear of blood on his white cotton briefs. He couldn't remember noticing anything else, and nothing specifically that would give away the ultimate secret -- that he'd had sex with Lex. Forcibly. 

Jonathan came out of the bathroom, a look of sorrow on his face. Clark wouldn't ask his father what he thought might have happened. If he did, he might end up having to explain the truth and that wasn't something he was willing to do. 

Jonathan raised his hand so Clark could get a glimpse of the rock, then he closed his fist around it and headed down the stairs. 

Clark watched, and wondered when Lex would call. 

* * *

Luthor Castle, 9:22 AM 

The coffee was hot, the bagel and cream cheese cold. Lex shifted forward in his seat carefully, favoring ribs that hadn't been sore last night but were now showing purple bruises in the shape of Clark's hands. 

He'd spent too much time thinking this morning instead of sleeping, but he'd made his decision. 

He reached for the cordless telephone sitting beside his plate. 

"Mrs. Kent," he said, "is Clark around? May I speak with him?" 

A few minutes of silence filled the line before Clark answered. 

"Lex," Clark said softly, "I was afraid you wouldn't call." 

"I just called to tell you that I think you should stay away from the castle for a while, Clark." 

"Lex--" Clark's voice cracked. Lex heard shuffling sounds, then the faint sound of a door closing. "Please, don't do this. We can't change what happened, but you have to believe that that wasn't really me. I would never want to hurt you. I don't want to lose your friendship. I'll... I'll do anything. Let me come over. You can do anything to me you want. Take your anger out on me, I don't care. Anything, Lex, just don't cut me out of your life. Please." 

"Clark, you feel guilty for what happened, you--" 

"No! It's not just that. I mean, I _do_ feel guilty, but it's more than that. I...I need you in my life." 

"You don't need me, Clark, trust me. Just let it go. I've accepted that it wasn't really you who fucked me last night. Just pretend it never happened and get on with your life." 

"But I can't! Not if it means we won't be friends anymore. You don't understand." Clark voice rose and fell with his words, a panicked edge to them. 

"You're right, I don't understand," Lex said. "I thought you'd be relieved to have an easy out. You wouldn't have to see me, to remember what you did." 

"I love you," Clark said. "I've been in love with you for months. So it is my fault that I--he--took advantage of you. If I hadn't been thinking about you like that, last night never would've happened. So I might not have been in control of my actions, but it's still my fault." 

Lex found his breath coming hard and fast as his hand clenched the phone. He'd just been offered the one thing he wanted from Clark but had never thought to have. So why was he so damn scared to reach out and grab it? 

Because it was an offer with strings attached, and Lex preferred to make his own terms. 

"I... No, I can't do it," Lex said harshly. "I can't put you through that, Clark, especially now. Because it might not have been you, but it _would_ be me. And I won't do it." 

"But--" 

"But nothing. I refuse to put you through anything remotely resembling what I went through last night. You'll have to find another way to deal with your guilt." 

"Please, Lex... don't do this. It--it would make you feel better, I know it would, and you wouldn't hurt me, I swear." 

"I wouldn't feel better! God, Clark, can't you see how fucked up that line of thinking is? If I ever fuck you, it'll be because you want me to, not because you think it'll make me feel better about what happened last night." 

Clark was silent, except for the soft puff of his breath into the phone. Then Lex heard a loud sigh. "Lex, I'm in love with you. Don't you think that means I want you?" 

"I honestly don't know. You haven't made any efforts to follow through with the flirty looks or the innuendo the entire time we've been friends." 

"Only because you're so sophisticated, and older, and I was afraid you weren't _really_ interested in me. But now..." 

"You know I am, because last night you made me admit it." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I might have said it because you forced me to." 

"But you didn't." 

"No. I didn't." Lex let his eyes drift closed. He had an offer of his own to present. "Look, if you want to show me what it's like to be fucked by the real Clark Kent, then you're welcome to come over." 

Clark didn't reply. 

"Clark?" He waited, but the line stayed silent, too long. He tried again. "Clark? Where the hell did you go?" 

Lex heard a loud crash in the hall. He dropped the phone, then jumped to his feet, but hadn't even pushed his chair back when the door to the breakfast room flew open. 

"What the fuck?" 

Clark grinned nervously. "You said to come over." 

"What? You can teleport yourself?" 

"No, I can just run really, really fast." Clark stopped in front of Lex. "Since I've told you my biggest secret, there's really no reason to keep hiding the truth from you." 

"You never had to hide the truth from me." 

"I never _wanted_ to hide it from you. But... I have obligations to my parents. They've spent all my life trying to keep me safe, to keep my secret. I've already made the mistake of telling one person, thinking it would be easy, that it wouldn't change things, but it did. And after that, I've been more afraid than ever to tell you." 

Lex tucked his hands into his pockets and stared hard at Clark. "I wish you had trusted me." 

"Me too. Maybe last night would have never happened." 

"Is that what you want? For last night to have never happened?" 

Clark frowned. "Of course it is. I took advantage of you in the worst possible way, and if I could take that back, I would." 

"I wouldn't." 

Clark's eyes widened and he seemed to stop breathing. 

Lex took a step forward, bringing his body to within inches of Clark's. "You wouldn't be here now, for the reason that you're here, if last night had never happened." 

Clark nodded slowly. "I never would've gotten the nerve up to make a move." 

"And I wouldn't have wanted to risk scaring you off." 

"So..." 

"So, I'm going to kiss you, and then you're going to show me how Clark Kent makes love." 

Clark shuffled his feet and looked at Lex through his lashes. "Clark Kent has never actually gone all the way with anyone before." 

"Then it'll be a first for both of us. Because I've never gone all the way with Clark Kent." 

Then Lex reached for Clark's face, pulling it even with his own, to cover Clark's mouth with his. He ignored the prickle of pain in his bottom lip as he slowly explored Clark's lips. The only kiss they'd shared last night had been hurried and rough. This time, Lex was in charge, and it was his tongue that delved into the recesses of Clark's mouth, to taste him. 

And it was soft and sweet and damn near perfect, and if it was a view of things to come, then everything was going to be just right between Clark and him after all. 

[end] 


End file.
